


Thirty-six of your bloody human years

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Okay, stop,” she interrupted, grabbing his elbow to make him slow down. “Lucifer, you're too young to hate the world.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "you're too young to hate the world" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159160924568/chloe-saying-to-lucifer-youre-too-young-to-hate)

“Don't tell me you like them because I don't believe you,” Lucifer said, closing the car door with a thud.  
“I don't, but you can't just turn on the windscreen wiper and spill water to them,” Chloe scolded him. “They are people.”  
“Whom I don't like.”  
Chloe locked the car and joined him. They started to walk towards the main entrance of the building.  
“You don't like a lot of people.” She told him.  
“That's not true.” He replied. “I just don't like them and kids. I don't like the ones who lie and those who act moved by vengeance because it's not their job to punish. I don't like the salesperson who stalks you when you enter a shop; that's why I have a personal seamstress.”  
Chloe was rising up a finger for every category he was saying.  
“I don't like slow drivers, and, of course, I don't like detective Douche.”  
She was quickly running out of fingers.  
“Oh, and I don't like, actually I hate, th...”  
“Okay, stop,” she interrupted, grabbing his elbow to make him slow down.  
“Lucifer, you're too young to hate the world.”  
“I'm older than the world itself, Detective!” He replied with his wiseacre tone of his.  
“I'm serious!”  
“I'm serious too, Detective!”  
“Okay,” she affirmed. “You aren't that old, Lucifer. Don't be dramatic.”  
“I'm not... ah!” He exclaimed. “Hear me out. I'm not saying that I'm old. I'm saying that I have always been here. I'm immortal. Well, partially with you,” he corrected himself. “The point is, I saw the birth of all this.” He rotated his finger to indicate everything around them. “And if I want to, I can hate God himself, as I do, actually.”  
“You still look like a thirty-eight year old man who is too young to hate the world.” Chloe said shrugging.  
He put a hand on his chest and his jaw dropped, his eyes widening in clear surprise.  
“I do not look like a thirty-eight year old man.”  
She briefly remembered investigating him when they first met, but she couldn't remember his year of birth. She knew his birthday, actually, every person in the city knew that after the big party he threw for his birthday, or re-birthday as he liked to called it.  
“And I don't surely look older than you,” he finished pointing at her.  
“Geez, thanks,” Chloe ironically exclaimed as she tilted her head.  
“You're welcome.” He replied and began to walk toward the precinct.  
Chloe snorted.  
“Anyway, how old are you really?” She asked, quickly catching up with him.  
“When you're immortal, time doesn't really count.”  
“Lucifer!” She scolded him.  
“Thirty-six. Thirty-six of your bloody human years.” He invented. “Are you happy now?”  
Chloe smiled and nodded. “But I still think you are too young to hate the world.”


End file.
